Team KOLM
by loveyougirl02
Summary: Follow team KOLM true there adventure in Beacon with team RWBY and team JNPR. They will make friends enemies and maybe find love on the way to become hunters and huntresses three boys and one girl will they survive. (Mostly focusing on Karmi)


**Team KOLM**

**A/n so this is chapter 1 of my new story team KOLM and don't be afraid I will continue my other story's but I hope you enjoy it **

_Chapter 1 _

Three people were sitting in a kitchen 2 boys and one girl the girl and one of the boys looked to be related while the other boy didn't look one bit like the other two this boy's name was Laranxo Milhg also known as Anxo.

He was a 17 year old boy who was a normal height for his age with dark orange hair and orange eyes. He had a light brown skin and wares a grey mid T-shirt with a dark orange mid jacket that matches his hair , orange jeans with a light orange bandage around his knee and grey baskets .

Laranxo had normally mischief sparkling in his eyes but now the only thing you could see was nervousness .

"What if we aren't accepted to Beacon ? " he asked the girl and the boy they both looked up with a surprised face .

" Wow the Laranxo doubting his awesomeness never thought the day would come " The boy said while getting a grin on his face . " Call the papers this is world news" the boy exclaimed while throwing his hands in the air the same time the girl burst out laughing.

"Very funny Maroon " Answered Anxo while laughing along with the girl Maroon Wear was the name of the other boy. He was just as Anxo 17 but was about 2 inches bigger than him .

Maroon had dark red eyes and Maroon colored hair and had a white complexion. He had a pair of black jeans on with a maroon hoodie without mows , black with red on the ned gloves and red baskets .

He had also a dog tag with the name Calo Wear on it Maroon was also sometimes called Mar or Roony but most of the time people close to him called him Moony because Maroon was a faunas wolf with a tale .

Then there was the girl Karmesin Wear she was also 17 years old and looked to be 67 inch she had dark crimson hair with light curls to her waist under her black sunglasses you could see she had grey eyes .

She wore a pair of dark blue almost black jeans , black combat boots with a dark re tank top and a jacket that had black on the top and changed in to crimson on the bottom and black biker gloves.

These three kids saw each other as family even if they weren't all related they would always be there for each other and made a promise they would NEVER have secrets for one another again.

_Flashback_

_Karmi was sitting on a stone near the river .the river wasn't far away from Anx- no her home to._

_Today was the day she would tell Anxo her biggest secret only a 3 people new this secret and didn't hurt her because of it and two of them were dead the only one who knew and was alive was her brother Maroon ._

_She heard a stick crack and looked up to see the orange eyes of a confused looking Laranxo._

"_What's so importuned Karmi , Moony said I needed to get here as quick as I could " his voice wasn't inpatient or annoyed it was filed with concern .Concern for the girl he saw as a little sister .Karmi patted next to her to ask if he would sit when he sat next to her she looked strayed to the sky._

"_Do you trust me Anxo I mean would you love me " she asked still not looking at her friend but she could see out of the corners of her eyes that he frowned._

"_Of course I love you Karmi your like a little sister to me I will always love you " he responded while taking her hand and looking at the little girl .She looked at him and took a deep bread a few seconds later she began to speak._

"_Have you ever heard of the wolf project ", when he nodded she continued , "The day your parents set Maroon at your house they came looking for me , Laranxo __**I**__ am the wolf project when I was little I was just like Moony a wolf faunas but … " _

"_You can tell me Karmesin I will never hate you " with that she stood up and walked a little away from the stone she made a hand signal to Anxo that he needed to stay where he was ._

"_When I was little I was … bitten by a Beowulf I can do things Anxo half of it I even don't know yet " with that she turned into a black wolf with yellow eyes the same yellow eyes Anxo sometimes swore he saw when Karmi got angry ._

"_So every time I thought I saw your eyes turn yellow that acutely happened ?" he asked his voice not filth with fear but with amazement .The black wolf nodded it's head and changed back into Karmi._

"_I know that you probably hate me ri-" but before she could finish her sentence she felt two arms around her. _

"_Karmi I could never hate you and I promise that if someone ever hurts you because of what you can do they won't even see me coming " with that the two friends hugged a little longer before they went back to their house._

present

"I'm back " yelled a sweet female voice the three kids looked up to see a women with light skin and honey colored hair walk into the kitchen this was Honey Milgh the mom of Laranxo and adopted mom of Karmi and Maroon .

"Do you have it do you ?!" Laranxo yelled almost jumping at his mother if Karmi didn't pull him back.

"Yes Sweetheart here you go" Honey said while laying three envelopes on the table the kids looked at one another and took a deep breath .Honey shook her head at the children's attics and walked out of the kitchen.

"Alright on three ",Karmi said while they took the envelopes, " one – two – three " they all opened the envelopes and read it through until.

"YES WERE ACCEPTED" all three of them yelled together Anxo and Roon got into a hug while Karmi still read the rest of her letter. Laranxo's dad Cornell came running into the kitchen with his gun and a confused look .

"What is it I heard screaming " but when he saw the three kids he put down his weapon and gave a smile. Then Honey came into the kitchen and kissed her husband.

"Told you we would be accepted to beacon " Mar said while taking his sister letter out of her hands and getting her in a bear hug.

"Hey I was rea- uugh let me go sweets please" Karmi said with a small amusement towards her brother ones she was back on the ground she took him and Laranxo in a group hug while saying "Here we come Beacon Academy !"

To be continued 

**A/n so that's it chapter 1 hope you enjoyed it and if you have any questions just ask and I'll do my best to explain it to you guys **

**Love, **

**Loveyougirl02**


End file.
